


Transgression (4/4)

by In_Arcadia_IO



Series: Transgression [4]
Category: LOTR RPS AU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando Bloom deals with rare antiques, Liv Tyler runs a detective agency. Both make unexpected discoveries. Inspired by the depiction of faeries in <i>Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell</i> by Susanna Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgression (4/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orlando Bloom deals with rare antiques, Liv Tyler runs a detective agency. Both make unexpected discoveries. Inspired by the depiction of faeries in _Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell_ by Susanna Clarke

I've been watching them for quite a while now. I should be jealous, but 'm not when I see them together.

Her hair is ebony and her skin's so pale, almost white. But as beautiful as she is, she doesn't turn me on. What turns me on is watching his thick, dark cock slide in and out of her.

They're both on a chaiselonge just opposite me. She's riding him now; his hands are on her hips to steady her. Each time he lowers her onto himself, a long-drawn out moan escapes her. When she throws back her head, the mass of black hair almost reaches down to the small of her back. She's bent over, leaning back into his embrace, so that I can see how he licks and sucks her nipples. She begins to shiver violently. Picking up the pace, she starts riding him again.

I wish I was her.

I can't recall how many times he already fucked me. But I can't get enough. Enough of him inside me.

Once he arranged me in front of a mirror so that I could see how he entered me from behind. The sight of him burying his thick flesh into my arse, again and again, made me come before he even touched my cock.

****

When Liv wakes up she’s lying on a bed, naked under the blankets. She blinks, disoriented. Judging from the clothes hanging over one of the chairs, the books and laptop on the drawer in front of the window she assumes she must be in Orlando's room. She can't remember how she came there.

She stretches lazily. Her limbs feels heavy. All she wants is to fall asleep again. She's so tired. Comes as no surprise.

It was around two when she arrived at the hotel, now it's almost dark outside and the street lights go on, one after the other. It could be around 7 now. That's five hours, but it seemed much longer.

She still feels sore. From both of them.

What is she going to tell Sebastian? Something like, _'Don't worry about your cousin. He's well and alive. I was with him. And yeah, he may be gay, but that didn't stop him from fucking me.'_

***

At some point, she had woken up. They had been taking quietly. When the man with the sandy hair noticed she was awake, he gently swept a strand of hair from her forehead.

"Now, look, you found him. That wasn't so difficult, or was it, darling?"

At first, she didn't quite understand. But when she turned her head she saw that there was a young sitting on a chair opposite the bed. Dark curls and very dark, wide eyes. The same face as on the photo Sebastian had emailed her. 

"You're Orlando?" 

He nodded, looking at her as if _she_ was a strange creature. "Yes. What do you want from me?"

Liv sat up, trying to cover herself with the blanket. With a sudden pang of shame, she realized that, right now, she wouldn't exactly come across as a professional investigator. She cleared her throat, trying hard to hide how embarrassed she felt. "Your family was worried when you were suddenly gone. They sent me."

Orlando groaned. "Why can't they leave me alone? I'll ring Sebastian and try to explain ..."

"Shhhhh", said he man who sat next to Liv on bed. "You don't have to tell anyone where you are now. Or with whom." 

"But ..." Liv interrupted.

"But what?" The man stood up, opening his hands. "There seems to be a misunderstanding. Orlando can go any time, my dearest. He's not my prisoner. Nor are you. But if you mention my existence to anyone or send people come looking for me, you'll never see me again."

Orlando burried his head in his hands. "Right now, I don't know if I want to go back," he muttered.

The man leaned over, gently touching Orlando's back. "You don't have to decide that now. But if you want to go back with her, you can go."

Orlando looked up, surprised. 

"Just look how beautiful she is, the lovely Liv," the man said, his voice suddenly thick with want. He sat down beside her and drew her in for a long, wet kiss as his hands began to roam her body again. "Don't," she said, when he pulled the blanket away, exposing her completely. "We're not alone." 

"No, we're not alone, Liv," the man chuckled. "Perhaps you were a bit distracted that you didn't notice that Orlando's been watching us for a quite while now. He likes to watch. As he likes to see me getting undressed." The man opened his old-fashioned dressing gown and let it slide to the floor. He was naked underneath, very naked and very aroused. And acted as if there was nothing to it. Smiling, he pushed her down on her back. 

"Remember, you said that you're not shy." He buried his face in her hair and whispered against her neck. "Perhaps you like being watched, too?"

Liv tried to think of something to reply, something that somehow made sense. How completely surreal this whole situation was. She barely knew these two men. And yet she now lay spread out naked before them. Automatically, she tried to cover herself with her hands. All of a sudden, she felt vulnerable. She should be ashamed that she had let it come to this. But she could still get up and leave, couldn't she? And she really should. But there was something stirring in her, something wild and inexplicable, that held her back.

The man shook his head mockingly. Towering over her, he took her hands and held them down over her head. „What shall we do with you, Liv? Just let you go? Is that what you want? Or …“ With his knee he nudged her thighs apart. Liv sighed when she realized that all this acting coy and modest was nothing but a show. Deep down she wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted.

She squeezed her eyes shut. „I don't want to go.“

The man stroked back the hair from her face. "Then look at me, Liv. And watch me. Open. You. Up."

Each of his words was accentuated by a shallow, but very insistent push inside. Liv moaned when he began to fill her. Slowly. Slowly. Only to pull out and then enter her again with excruciating slowness. It drove her wild, just as the little soft, wet sounds of their coupling. 

"I love how eager you are," the man breathed in her ear. 

At that point Orlando chose to join them on the bed. It seemed he wanted to have a closer view of the obscene spectacle they were making. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Orlando was naked, too, now, except from the crumpled shirt that hung loosely from his slender shoulders.

Liv groaned. If he continued to work himself as frantically as he did right now, he wouldn't last long. The image of come on her face, her lips, her throat and her breasts together with the relentless pace the other man was imposing her almost tipped her over the edge. 

The man must have noticed how close she was. Out of the blue, he stopped. He just stopped. 

Liv gasped. „Don't.“

The man took his time to lick her nipples lavishly, then he looked up to Orlando and a small, mischievous smile played on his lips. "I wonder ... did you ever fuck a woman, Orlando?"

Orlando looked at him with glazed eyes and shook his head quietly. 

"Wouldn't you want to know how it is to fuck someone?"

The young man swallowed hard. 

"Wouldn't you want to know how it is for me when I'm fucking you?"

With a swift move the man rolled Liv over so that she came to lie on her belly. Liv wished there was something she could hold on to. She dug her fingers into the bedsheet.

"Just look her, Orlando. Look at her arse. Look how she's shivering with anticipation."

Liv remembers how he parted her checks and began to stroke her crease. Just thinking about it makes her tremble again.

"She's still open from me." Deftly, he inserted a finger and involuntarily Liv pushed back onto it.

"See, that's my come trickling down her thighs. She's tight, perfectly tight and still so wet … she's waiting for you.“

There was a moment of hesitation. Liv held her breath, trying hard not to whimper. This feeling of being left hanging in midair was killing her. Then she felt the lighest of touches on her hips as Orlando positioned himself behind her.

He, too, began slowly and it was his tenderness that undid her. Then things somehow got out of control and Orlando started to fuck her in earnest. Between her laboured breaths she heard the sound of flesh slapping hard again flesh. Liv cried out and came and came and couldn't stop any more. And Orlando couldn't keep it either. It was simply too much. Because all the while Orlando had been fucking Liv, the man with the sandy hair had been kneeling behind Orlando, fucking him with his tongue.

Afterwards, they lay together, a bundle of tangled arms and legs. Liv had forgotten where her body ended and where the other two bodies began. Orlando kissed her on her forehead and dried her wet checks with his thumbs. Liv sighed contentedly, she was sailing on the verge of sleep again. Orlando chuckled and then she heard them kissing. The man whispered something in a language she couldn't unterstand. And time stood still.

***

Liv realizes that her hand's between her thighs again. She's still so wound up that it won't take much, just one finger gently rubbing her clit and another parting her lips and she'll come again.

Suddenly, somewhere in the room a telephone rings. Liv doesn't move.

That must be Sebastian. What is she going to tell him?

I don't think you'll see your cousin ever again.

He wouldn't understand. She doesn't quite understand it herself. Yet it's all real. And the so-called reality feels pale in comparison.

***

_"Don't you see? This is the land behind the mirrors. We came to live here after we were driven away by you, by your modern technology and your modern ways of living. We were sick of living in your loud, crowded cities, sick of breathing your foul air. This place is infinitely better. Here, everything's possible, everything you can think of."_

***

Her cell rings again. A bit shakily Liv gets up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

Her handbag lies on the marble sill above the fireplace. Just under the huge mirror with the gilded frame. Her heart stops as she sees that the book's there, too. The old dark-red leather-bound book with the intricate letters on the cover.

Actually, the book's not on the sill, it's on the other side of the mirror where a wide room opens up which is not the counterpart of the hotel room she is in. That other room has a stone floor and there are two wide chairs in front of the mirror.

Orlando and the man with the sandy hair are sitting on these chairs, looking at her. Smiling.

"Light the candles," says the man.

In this moment, the cell rings again, but Liv doesn't even look back. Her fingers don't tremble when she lights the candles left and right of the mirror.

The man with the sandy hair gets up and reaches out his hand for her.

And when she walks onto the other side it feels like coming home.


End file.
